The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to solenoid operated axial flow fuel pumps and to pressure surge fuel injection mechanisms or valves. Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,691,739 McHenry, et al. October 12, 1954 3,556,684 Rouquette January 19, 1971 4,169,696 Brown October 2, 1979 4,610,080 Hensley September 9, 1986 4,747,384 Hafner, et al. May 31, 1988 4,967,959 Wiezorek November 6, 1990 5,016,819 Wood May 21, 1991 5,203,538 Matsunaga, et al. April 20, 1993 5,207,387 Bergstrom May 4, 1993 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to German Publication DE 41 07 622 Al of Sep. 10, 1992.